


A Black Cats Guide To Chaos...Or...How Not To Ask Your Dream Girl On A Date

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a Smitten Kitten, Adrien really tries, Chloe is a bitch, F/M, Identity Reveal, Romance, adrien knows, marinette is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: Adrien didn’t mean to see Ladybug transform back into her civilian self, but what he saw delighted him, and now he’s on a mission to win her over in their civilian lives.





	A Black Cats Guide To Chaos...Or...How Not To Ask Your Dream Girl On A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> This was just a little something I threw together the last two days while I haven't felt myself. My meds have been making me so sleepy so I needed something with not a lot of plot to work on while I could!
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this! It started because my Rhi-Rhi wanted an 'Adrien finds out first and gets overexcited' fic!
> 
> UAs_fics has made a podfic of this story! Go check it out!   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fiKh_iBZlh0&feature=youtu.be

Adrien was in a daze.

No, not a daze, he was stunned, amazed, astounded even.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug.

Holy crap.

She was Ladybug!

How he found out was through a series of events that had started with an akuma at a fashion shoot.Once it was defeated he had rushed into the changing area to drop his transformation, heading into a cubicle and releasing Plagg, when he heard the door slam closed.He heard a familiar voice and pulled himself up by the top of the cubicle, just in time to see Marinette materialise out of a bright pink light, a small red and black kwami floating into her waiting hands.

What was a boy supposed to do when he found out the love of his life was his beautiful classmate that he got to see almost every day?

He had a plan.Arrive at school early the next day.Place a single rose on her desk; she was always late and if he was early enough no one would know it was him, he wanted to surprise her.At recess ask her if she wanted to join him for lunch; don’t take no for an answer; don’t let Nino and Alya try and tag along.Win her over and ask her on a date as Adrien.Completely sweep her off her feet until he was ready to tell her the truth.It was perfect.

Adrien reached the school half an hour before any of his classmates should arrive and, checking no one was watching, snuck into the classroom, laying the single red rose on Marinette’s desk before leaving again.At least, he thought nobody was watching.

He went back out to the front of the school and sat on the wall, assuming she would be late and that he would just wait for Nino and go in as normal.That was where, as far as he was concerned, he made his first mistake.Marinette wasn’t late.Marinette was, in fact, early.She came walking from the patisserie with Alya as Nino came from the opposite direction and he only noticed when Nino’s wave at him switched to be aimed at the girls next.He turned his head and there she was.An absolute vision.She had always been pretty but wow, the fact he was in love with her hit him like a lightning bolt, realising he had been right, he did love the girl behind the mask.There had always been something about Marinette, during the time they had spent together he had seen a brave, kind, beautiful girl, but due to his almost tainted view of Ladybug he hadn’t realised what it was until he put two and two together.He knew her.It was as though his feelings for her couldn’t be freed until he knew he was already in love with her.

Adrien hadn’t realised that while he was thinking this his legs were moving of their own volition, leading him to her until he was able to pull her into a tight hug, his hand cradling her head as he murmured; ‘It’s you.’; his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feel of her in his arms.

Marinette, on the other hand, stood ramrod stiff, her eyes wide, while Alya stared at the spectacle before her, Adrien’s expression one of complete bliss as one of Marinette’s eyes started to twitch.

‘Hey, Adrien?’Alya tapped his shoulder as Nino reached them, his face a look of complete disbelief, but Adrien didn’t seem to hear.She snapped her fingers in front of his face until his eyes opened and he realised Marinette was unmoving, her arms by her sides, and Alya was giving him a suspicious look.‘Yeah, it’s Marinette, but I think you broke her.’

He stepped back suddenly, putting his hands on Marinette’s upper arms as he looked at her, her cheeks burning and her eyes now blinking too fast.‘Oh God, sorry, Marinette!I didn’t mean to…what did I do?’

‘You walked up to her and hugged her, my dude.That’s not your normal greeting.’Nino placed a hand on his shoulder warily and managed to get him to back up a step, letting her go.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously while Nino and Alya stood on either side of them, looking at him in confusion.‘I was just, uh, are you okay?’

‘Fine I’m…fine!Fine!You’re fine, no I’m fine!Fine!What?’Marinette said rapidly.

‘Well done, Adrien, you destroyed her brain!’Alya said dramatically.

‘My brain’s fine too.’Marinette shot her friend a glance.

‘I didn’t mean to…I mean…hi.’Adrien stammered.‘I was just..um…surprised!To see you here so early!’

‘Dude, I’m surprised to see her early too, but you don’t see…ow!’Nino glared at Alya as she stomped on his toe.

‘It’s a great surprise Marinette was early, but I think that was only because I called her at stupid o’clock to see if I could drop off the DVD’s I borrowed.My mom got sick of them sitting by the door waiting for me to take them back.Maybe I should do that everyday.’

‘I’m going to start silencing my phone.’Marinette mumbled, making Adrien laugh.

‘Come on, let’s get inside.’Alya suggested.‘Mademoiselle Bustier will be amazed you’re early too.’She tucked her arm through Marinette’s and pulled her towards the doors, seeing as her legs didn’t seem to want to work on their own, Adrien and Nino falling into step behind them.

They entered the classroom after a quick stop off at their lockers to find a few of their classmates already seated.Nathaniel was at the back scribbling some last minute sketches, Rose and Juleka were talking quietly at the back, and Chloé was sitting at her desk with Sabrina, smiling smugly at the door.

Marinette tried to ignore the gaze of the blonde girl as she went to her seat, very aware of Adrien being not far behind, but as she sat she realised he had stopped in the doorway, his eyes on Marinette in confusion.

‘Oh, Adrikins!’Chloé waved at him, raising her other hand from beside her.‘Thank you for the rose!’

‘Dude, what?’Nino turned a horrified look on him as Adrien’s mouth fell open.

‘I didn’t…that wasn’t your, I mean me…’Adrien stuttered but Chloé got up, evidently having been expecting this, as Sabrina passed her her own phone and held it up for the class to see.

‘Then why did Sabrina see you go into the classroom early with a rose, then come out not a minute later without it?’

Adrien sighed as the few who were present watched the video, his eyes falling on Marinette who seemed to sink down in her seat, her expression slipping to one of disappointment.‘Yeah, that was me.’Adrien mumbled as he threw his bag on his desk, Chloé strutting towards him.

‘I love it, thank you, Adrikins.’She planted a huge kiss on his cheek, leaving a smear of pink lipstick.

‘You’re welcome.’Adrien muttered as he sat down, dropping his head into his hands, just as an eraser bounced off the back of his head.He turned to see Alya giving him an angry look before tipping her head rapidly in Marinette’s direction, but all he could do was shrug apologetically as Mlle Bustier arrived, everyone quieting automatically even though the rest of the class were still filtering in.Adrien didn’t know what he could do, besides make it up to her at recess with the invitation to lunch.

Roll call was completed and they all filtered out again to their first lesson; chemistry with Mme Mendeleiev, and Adrien noticed Marinette hung back.He tried to do the same but Chloé caught his arm and dragged him along with her, chattering away at something he really had no idea about, his attention fully on Marinette.

They were soon seated at the appropriate benches in the lab and Ms Mendeleiev called the class to order, announcing they would be doing an experiment with chemicals in pairs she had chosen.

Chloé’s scoff of disgust at her partner being Alix was loud enough for Ms Mendeleiev to cast a glare in her direction, but Adrien stopped listening to who everyone else was with the moment he heard he was being paired with Marinette.This was his chance to talk to her, to work closely with her, to impress her.Alya shot a knowing smile at Marinette as she got up to go and partner with Nathaniel, Adrien already waiting patiently to take his place beside his bugaboo.

Ms Mendeleiev handed out the chemicals, asking Mylene and Rose to help give out the equipment to each bench, and finally a worksheet they were to follow.

‘If I read the list and how much, do you want to put it in?’Marinette asked.‘And I can take notes as we go along?’

‘Sure.’Adrien nodded, only half paying attention as he gazed into her bluebell eyes, an awkward smile spreading over her face as he stared at her.

‘Okay.’She handed him one of the pairs of safety glasses.‘Safety first, right?’

‘Absolutely.’He said as he unfolded the arms, but to her surprise he slipped them over her ears, his fingertips brushing her skin and hair.‘We can’t have you damaging your beautiful eyes, can we?’

‘Um…I…uh…yes, no!’She babbled as he made sure they were on straight, pushing her bangs back slightly once he was done.‘No, or yours.’She thrust the second pair towards him, her hand trembling slightly.

‘Thanks.’He slipped them on while still smiling at her.‘I don’t think I’ve ever told you how much I like your hair.’

She shook her head, confused by his sudden compliments, first her eyes then her hair.‘You haven’t.’

‘Well, I do, it really suits you.’

‘Uh, thanks!’Marinette said a little louder than she meant to.

Across the room Chloé stared daggers at Marinette, not enjoying the attention Adrien was offering his lab partner.

‘Hey, Chloé, get your head back on the class.’Alix poked at her partner.

‘Just do the work and give me a copy of the notes tomorrow.’She said dismissively.

‘Okay, but don’t complain when you fail because I just wanted to see this go bang.’Alix quipped and it was enough to get Chloé to pay attention.

‘Oh no!I’m not getting a low grade just because you’re some kind of chemical pyromaniac or something!’Chloé took the flask from Alix angrily.

‘Whatever.’Alix shrugged.‘Let’s just get on with it.’

Everyone was carefully measuring their components, talking between themselves while Ms Mendeleiev walked among them, offering advice or correcting things.

‘Just two drops.’Marinette told Adrien as he picked up the teat pipette, licking her lips and smiling at him.

Adrien wasn’t sure what happened, what about her smile, or the way her tongue darted over it, that made all the blood rush from his brain, leaving him an uncoordinated and, if he admitted it, turned on mess, but he squeezed the pipette into the vial without paying attention.

Marinette’s eyes widened as she saw him squeeze the whole pipette in, far more than two drops, and she went to grab his hand but it was too late.‘That was only meant to be two drops!’She whispered as the liquid in their flask changed from clear to vibrant purple and matching smoke started to form.

‘Oh hell.’Adrien realised he had been distracted by her and looked at his handiwork.‘Ms Mendeleiev?We have a problem!’He called as the smoke started to billow out of the flask and up to the ceiling.

‘What did you two do?’Ms Mendeleiev yelled as she approached, the entire class staring at them in alarm.

‘I put too much of this in.’Adrien showed her.

Ms Mendeleiev groaned.‘Okay, class!Everyone head to the library, take your things and read page 87 to 90 in your books!You two,’ she glared at Adrien and Marinette, ‘will stay here and help me ventilate the room!Once that is done you can spend your recess putting away all of the other experiments.’

‘Yes, Madame.’They said as one.

‘Nicely done, Dupain-Cheng.’Chloé sneered as she headed towards the door.‘This hadn’t better be dangerous or I will sue you, and your family will lose its home and business.’

‘Chloé, out!’Ms Mendeleiev snapped.

Chloé huffed but did as she was told, leaving Ms Mendeleiev to instruct the pair to open all of the windows while she went to bring in fans to help it along.

‘I’m really sorry I got you into trouble, Marinette.’Adrien said quietly as they went about airing the room.

‘It’s okay, we all make mistakes.’She smiled sweetly at him and his heart skipped a beat.

‘No talking!’Mendeleiev said as she came back in, and Adrien realised his plan to ask Marinette out for lunch had just been ruined.

By the time recess was over they both had two minutes to spare before getting to their next class and Marinette ran to her locker, needing to grab a couple of cookies from her other bag for herself and Tikki.Their next class was art on the top floor and she barely made it before the second bell, hitting the top of the stairs at a run and reaching the classroom just as the teacher was about to close the door.

They were working on finishing the paintings they had started the previous week, copying different styles of various painters and at the end of the lesson each table was given a different task.Adrien’s table had to collect the paintings and lay them on the racks to dry.Marinette’s table were in charge of washing brushes and sponges.Juleka and Rose were collecting the paint palettes, and Kim’s table was emptying the pots of water.

Marinette was washing brushes at the sink with Nathaniel, Alya and Mylene collecting those that remained.

‘You have to enter it into the annual school art contest.’Marinette said encouragingly to Nathaniel.‘You’d win it hands down.’

‘I don’t know.’He shrugged.‘It’s a little contemporary, they tend to go for more traditional pieces.’

‘That’s because that’s all anyone ever enters.’She insisted.‘You should definitely try.’

‘Maybe I will.Thanks, Marinette.’He smiled at her.‘If I win, I’ll thank you in my speech.’

‘You don’t have to do that.’She laughed.‘But…argh!’

Marinette yelped as her back was suddenly cold and wet, the sensation quickly seeping through her clothes and running down her skin uncomfortably.She turned, wide eyed, to find Kim on his knees behind her, two large water pots on the floor in front of him.

‘I’m sorry, Marinette!’He got up and put the pots beside the sink.‘I tripped.’

She waved him away as the teacher came towards them.‘It’s okay, Kim, it was an accident.’Even as she said it her eyes fell on Chloé who was sitting at the nearest table, a far too satisfied smile on her face, her legs turned out to the walkway Kim would have just taken.

‘Marinette, let me give you a permission note to say you can go home and change.It’s almost lunch, you may as well go now.’The teacher offered as Marinette removed her apron and tried to look over her shoulder at the damage, the wetness soaking further down her clothes enough to make her shudder.

‘Thank you.’She shot Chloé a glare before following the teacher to his desk.

‘Here.Just be back by the end of lunchtime.’

‘Thank you, sir.’She headed towards her desk.

‘I’ll look after your bag, girl.’Alya promised her.

‘Thanks.’Marinette offered her a weak smile and left the room, missing Adrien watching her go with a resigned look.

Marinette entered through the patisserie so her parents would know who it was upstairs in their apartment and it didn’t take them more than a moment to realise why Marinette had such a downhearted look on her face.She went straight into the family bathroom, putting her little bag on the counter while Tikki floated out of it, removing the rest of her clothes and turning the shower on to warm.She was grateful the dirty water hadn’t reached her hair and she stepped into the shower with a sigh.

‘I swear, Tikki, today is like something out of the Twilight Zone.’

‘It does seem to have been a weird kind of day.’Her kwami agreed as Marinette quickly washed her body with her favourite shower gel; vanilla macadamia.

‘First Adrien hugged me, then he gave Chloé a rose, he ignored everything I told him during chemistry and we caused an accident, and now this!’

‘And it’s only lunchtime.’

Marinette shot her a glance.‘Don’t joke, I can’t handle another half a day like this morning!I’d rather Hawk Moth sent an army of akumas than have a repeat earlier.’

‘I’m sure it can only get better.’Tikki smiled sympathetically.‘At least you got to hug Adrien.’

‘No, Adrien got to hug me.I sort of…froze.’

She ignored her chosen’s defeatist attitude.‘And he didn’t seem too happy with Chloé having the rose, so maybe it was meant for someone else but she or Sabrina interfered.’

‘Who else could it be for?’She rinsed off the bubbles before shutting off the water.

‘You, silly!It would explain the hug, why he wasn’t concentrating when you were talking.He’s smitten!’

Marinette laughed as she wrapped a towel around herself.‘I don’t think so, Tikki.’

‘Think about it.’Tikki told her, knowing that now the idea was planted in Marinette’s brain it would only continue to grow.

‘Okay, time to get dressed, grab some lunch, and head back.’She grabbed her bag and discarded clothes before heading to her room.

She thought about what Tikki said as she slipped on her underwear, the kwami smiling to herself knowing that was exactly what was happening.What if Adrien did like her?That couldn’t be right, could it?But…but what if it was?Maybe…maybe…she shook her head.She could maybe all she liked but she wouldn’t know for certain unless he made it clear.She wasn’t about to start assuming things, all the same, it made her want to dress differently, maybe prettier, maybe something to get Adrien’s attention…damn, there was that word again.She went to her closet and pulled out a floral dress she had been saving for a special occasion.The pink roses scattered over the surface of the baby blue base, fitting at her waist and floating softly to her knees.She slipped on her shoes and bag and headed back down the stairs to find her maman had laid out a small piece of baguette with cheese for her which she grabbed gratefully.

‘Thank you, Maman!’She called over her shoulder as she ran by.‘Bye, Papa!’

She got back to school just before the bell, finishing her baguette as she rushed through the classroom door.

‘You made it.’Alya pushed her bag across the desk towards her as she slid into her seat.‘And you’re looking hot!’

‘Oh, I ran most of the way.’Marinette explained her flushed appearance.

‘Not what I meant.’Alya said as she leant her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand, directing Marinette with her eyes to look where she was indicating.

Marinette frowned slightly but glanced forward, realising Adrien was turned almost all the way round in his seat and smiling at her.‘Hey.’She waved at him shyly, the colour that had been fading from her cheeks returning with reinforcements.

‘Hey.You look…great.’He said after a pause.

‘First thing I grabbed.’She admitted, tucking her hair behind her ear.‘But thanks.’

Mlle Bustier called the class to attention and began teaching, but Adrien, again, couldn’t concentrate.The lesson dragged and he knew if he wanted to start this today he had to say something.He cautiously slipped his phone out of his pocket and tapped a brief message to Alya.

AA ~ Hey, can you give me Mari’s number?

Alya glanced at the phone in her lap as it vibrated.She kept it to hand just in case there was any sign of an akuma, but when a text came from Adrien she glanced up at the back of his head.She opened it, read it, read it again, then smiled broadly before replying.

AC ~ Why?

AA ~ Because I want to text her.

AC ~ Now?

AA ~ Before school is out!

AC ~ Sounds desperate.Tell me why and I should.

Adrien shot her a frustrated look over his shoulder but she just grinned.

AA~I want to ask her out for coffee, happy?

The reply wasn’t a text, it was Marinette’s contact card, which he quickly saved to his phone and sent Alya a smiling emoji.Now, what to put to Marinette?He typed it four times before deciding just to be polite but to the point.

AA ~ Hi, Marinette, it’s Adrien.Would you like to have coffee with me after school?

Marinette was looking at the board as Mlle Bustier wrote the questions for their homework, jotting them down while Alya looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to realise she had a messageAfter five minutes of nothing Alya kicked her under the table.

‘What?’Marinette mouthed at her with a frown.

‘Check your phone.’She replied silently, waving hers for clarification.

‘Okay.’Marinette pulled a face but took the phone from her bag and looked at the display.‘Eeep!!’’

Mlle Bustier turned from the board and looked directly at Marinette who realised the entire class was staring at her.‘Is everything alright, Marinette?’

‘I…uh…I thought I saw a spider!Yes!A big spider!But…uh…it was just…fluff?’She garbled.

Mlle Bustier gave her a surprised look.‘Alright, just try to keep it down.’

‘Yes, Mlle Bustier.’She let out a relieved breath before glancing back at the phone in her lap as a piece of paper slid into her field of vision.

‘What are you going to reply?’It said on it, Alya looking at her expectantly.

She picked up her pen and replied.‘I’m going to say I’d like to!’

‘Good!’

Marinette did just that, typing her reply and pressing send.

Adrien glanced down and read the reply, a smile spreading over his face.

MDC ~ Sure!I’d like that :)

AA ~ Great!

He was glad it was almost the end of school as he was sure he couldn’t have waited long, knowing she had said yes.He kept glancing at his watch, waiting for the last minutes to pass, and the moment the bell rang he was on his feet, shoving his tablet and book into his bag before shouldering it and turning in his seat to rest one knee on the bench and he grinned at Marinette as she packed.

‘Ready?’

‘Almost.’She blushed as she put her pens away then went to lift her bag, but he was faster, sliding it out of her reach and holding the handle.

‘I’ve got it.’He insisted before offering her his free hand.

She glanced at his hand before looking back at his face, her fingers tentatively brushing his as though she expected it to be taken back any second, but he slid his palm into hers and curved his fingers, encouraging her out from behind her desk.

‘I know this great little place, it’s not far, but my bodyguard will still have to drive us.’He explained.

‘Okay.’She said, unable to string much more of a sentence together.

‘Have fun.’Nino called after them as Alya quickly stepped down to block Chloé’s path as she raced towards them.

‘Nuh uh.’Alya wagged a finger at her.‘This was his decision and as his friend you have to respect that.’

Adrien told Gorilla the cafe he wanted to be driven to and let Marinette into the car first before getting in beside her.Marinette, meanwhile, was giving herself a mental pep talk not to do anything stupid.

It was only a five minute drive and they were soon getting out again, Adrien telling her she could leave her bag in the car if she wanted as he would give her a ride home after.

They took a table outside under the bright awning and had soon ordered drinks.

‘Thanks for asking me.’Marinette smiled, realising Adrien didn’t seem to want to start a conversation, that he seemed content just to sit and look at her.

‘It’s fine, I’m glad you said yes.I wanted to ask you to lunch but things kept getting in the way.’

‘We did kind of have a day of hiccups.’She agreed with a soft laugh.

‘But if we hadn’t then I wouldn’t have got to see you in that beautiful dress.’

‘You really think it’s beautiful?’She glanced down at it as she spoke.

‘You make it beautiful.’He told her, his smile broadening as she blushed.

‘I…thanks.’She managed.

Their drinks were served and once the waiter left them again Adrien started the conversation up again.‘So, I wanted to ask you something, not just for coffee.’

‘You did?’

‘I did.’He cleared his throat, having no idea where the sudden bout of nerves had appeared from, his mouth feeling dry and his stomach trembling.‘Marinette, would you…’

A piercing scream sounded down the street and they were both on their feet in seconds.

‘An akuma?’Marinette glanced at him.

‘Maybe.Sounds about right with how today has gone so far.’He sighed.

‘You should, uh, that is, we should, get somewhere safe.’She reached over and took his hand, her eyes worried.

His fingers intertwined with hers as his mind worked quickly.‘Okay, come on.’He pulled on her hand, rushing through the people running away from the threat and into the nearest alley.

‘Adrien, this isn’t safe, you need to be further away!’She said anxiously as he pulled her behind a dumpster and out of sight.

‘This wasn’t how I wanted this to go.’He smiled at her apologetically.‘Don’t hate me, bugaboo.’

‘Why would I hate…what did you call me?’She looked at him in alarm.

‘Don’t go shy now, my lady, we have a job to do.Claws out!’

Marinette watched in stunned silence as her crush transformed into her partner, her mouth open and eyes wide in shock.

‘Well?’He asked as the light died, his expression now one completely Chat, a slightly sideways and cheeky smile, yet still hopeful.Her response wasn’t what he expected, not that he was sure what that was.

‘You.Stupid.Cat!’She slapped his arm for each word, anger clouding her eyes.‘Spots on!’Pink light filled the alley and before he could even take in her transformed self her hands grasped his bell, pulling him towards her and slamming her lips into his.

Chat made a small, surprised noise but before he could sink into the kiss she pushed him away from her.

‘We are going to talk about this later!’She waved her finger at him angrily as she took her yo-yo from her hip.

‘I didn’t mean to find out, honest, I just…’He started to apologise but she interrupted him.

‘And then you’re going to take me on a date!’

‘It was an accident, and…what?’His face lit up as she threw her yo-yo towards the nearest chimney.

‘And make it somewhere nice.You can afford it.’She snapped, before launching herself into the rooftops.

Chat Noir touched his lips softly, a smile spreading on his face.‘Anything you say, my lady.’He murmured to himself before heading into the rooftops after her.‘Anything you say.’

 

 

 

 

Marinette's dress, if you're intersted! 

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, what did everyone think?
> 
> Now, back to FTaCE!!!


End file.
